Return
by Flamming Fire Goddess
Summary: Rouge leaves the mansion but comes back and she's more powerful. Someone else comes back with her too. How will Remy handle this? (Better Summary Inside)RemyRougeWarren(Angel) Chapter 3
1. The Battle

I revised this a little. In the old one it was after Apocalypse but in the new one it is after! I am sooooooooo SORRY! i have not updated sooner. I propmise i try to updated once each two days okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution blah blah blah...........................(If I did own you would see this on t.v. but I don't)  
  
Note: Tafes place before Appocalypse. The Brotherhood and Acolytes have joined the X-Men and Magneto is there too. It's mostly going to be based on Rouge because she is my favorite but I'll try to include others in here too.  
  
Summary: After a battle that Rouge relizes that her powers aren't going to help against this new Enemy she starts training by herself and eventually leaves the institue. What happens when she comes back with someone else? How is Remy gonna take this? remy/rouge/warren  
  
'_Thoughts_'  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
**Chapter 1: The Battle**  
  
A girl punched and kicked the punching bag furiously. She had a pale complection and aurburn hair except two snow white strips of hair in front of her face. She had emarld green eyes and wore gothic make-up. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with the white strips hair framing her face. She wore black sweat pants and a balck T-shirt with a red dragon design in the front. _'Ah can't beleive Ah let this happen_!' thought Rouge as she made another roundhouse kick to the punching bag. She was furious with her self bacause of the last battle.' _Mah powers were worthless against it! Ah counldn't even help mah friends_.'  
  
It was 4:30 in the morning, the day after the battle. Rouge had woken up at 4 in the morning to get some of her anger out. She kept punching the punching bag as remebered what happend.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : FLASHBACK : : : : : : : : :

"The X-Men were up against a machine that looked like a senitel but had no metal in it. Professor Xaiver said it was built by some anti-mutant group to destroy the X-Men. They were called the Freinds of Humanity.  
  
"Okay team attack it with all you got!" yelled Scott in his leader tone.  
  
They all split up to try and hit the senitel at different angles.  
  
"Hey I, like, need a little help here." Kitty shouted.  
  
/ Don't worry Kitty I'm coming / projected Jean telepathakly while making her way to Kitty.  
  
/ Okay but, like, hurry. / She replied in her mind.  
  
Remy was throwing charged cards at it and Lance was making earthquakes trying to knock it off its feet. Peitro kept zipping around looking for an off switch. Piotr was punching its leg with fred helping him.  
  
Rouge couldn't do anything but watch as her teammates went down. She didn't want to absorb them because they only had a little enegy left and she didn't want to take t and then have them, be in a coma for a month.  
  
They finally took it out by Pyro melting it to the ground. When they got home Rouge didn't want to talk to anyone because she felt angry with herselfwent to be. Th so she immediatly at night she did something that she had not done in many years. She cryed herself to sleep.   
  
: : : : : : : : : END FLASHBACK : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
Rouge kept kicking the punching bag harder trying to block off the tears that were threatening to fall. She punched the bag the hardest she could after jst remebering what happend. After the punch sand started to fall out of the punching bag. (I think that's what's inside of a punching bag. If not in this fic it is.)  
  
Rouge stopped punching as she saw the sand fall. She looked a little closer and saw three slits in the bag. They looked like Logan's claws. The she looked at her hands and saw three claws coming out of her knuckles on each hand. She slowly began to back up.  
  
With all her strength she pulled the claws back in. ' _Whoah! What the hell was that?!_ ' She thought as she kept starring at her hands.  
  
After a couple of minutes she finally convinced herself that she imagined it and with that she started to head back to her room. To get ready for the Hell people called school.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
So how was it? I know it's a little short but next chapter is going to be longer I promise.  
  
I know the title sucks and if you have any suggestions please review or have any ideas for couples please review. 'Cause I'm only sure about one love traingle and that's Remy Rouge Warren (or Angel). Tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess


	2. Ah'm Outa Here

**I revised this a little. In the old one it was after Apocalypse but in the new one it is after! I am sooooooooo SORRY! i have not updated sooner. I propmise i try to updated once each two days okay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution blah blah blah...........................(If I did own you would see this on t.v. but I don't)  
  
Note: Tafes place before Appocalypse. The Brotherhood and Acolytes have joined the X-Men and Magneto is there too. It's mostly going to be based on Rouge because she is my favorite but I'll try to include others in here too. No one knows about mutants.  
  
Summary: After a battle that Rouge relizes that her powers aren't going to help against this new Enemy she starts training by herself and eventually leaves the institue. What happens when she comes back with someone else? How is Remy gonna take this? remy/rouge/warren  
  
**_'Thoughts'_  
  
**"Talking"  
  
_/Telepathy/_**  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**   
  
**Last Time**  
  
After a couple of minutes she finally convinced herself that she imagined it and with that she started to head back to her room. To get ready for the Hell people called High School.  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**   
  
**Chapter 2 Ah'm outa here**  
  
As Rogue walked in the hallway back to her room she was lost in her own thoughts. _'Could that have been real? Ah mean that is Logan's power and Ah don't think Ah absorbed him or anything_.' Her thoughts were cut short because she bumped into someone and naerly fell but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
Rogue looked up. She saw two intense red-on-black eyes staring back at her. He had a well-built body and reddish-brownish hair. He wore a brown treanch coat and baggy jeans with a black muscle shirt.  
  
"'Mornin chere." Remy smiled down at her. 'She looks tres belle today.' He thought.  
  
"Swamp Rat." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to pull out of his grasp. "Let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"Porque?" He smirked as his eyes danced with joy.  
  
Rogue kicked him with her knee in between his legs. He let her go and doubbed over in pain. "That's why." Rogue said venomously as she continued to walk to her room.  
  
-----At Lunch in the School-----  
  
Rogue had isolated herself more than before. She didn't talk to any of the X-Men. Kitty was starting to get worried. Rogue was her best-freind. Sure they were completly opposite but Kitty looked up to the older girl because Rogue didn't care what people thought of her. So Kitty decided to bring it up at Lunch.  
  
At the X-Men table were everyone sat except Rogue Kitty said, "Hey has anyone, like, noticed Rogue been acting, totally, anit-social today?"  
  
"Isn't she always?" sneered Jean Grey. She was the popular girl on campus. She was smart, athletic and the type of model student every teacher dreamed of. She was a prep with a stick up her ass.  
  
Kitty glared at Jean,"I mean, like, more than usaull."   
  
"Yeah ma chere 'as been acting more colder." Remy commented still remembering what happened this morning.  
  
"Ja. One of us should talk to her." said Kurt Wagner. He was the blue fuzzy dude. He was the funniest out of all of them.  
  
"I wanna burn something." commented St. John out of nowhere. He was a pryomatic who's mutant ability just happened to be that he could control fire. He was alco crazy and he always kept a lighter with him.  
  
Everyone looked at him wierdly but then just ignored him. "Don't worry since I'm me I'll talk to Rogue." offered Jean never giving up a chance to show that she was perfect. Before anyone could protest because they knew Rogue didn't like Jean the bell rang.  
  
------After School at the Mansion inside the Rec Room------------  
  
Rogue was peacfully reading her book. She was reading a series book called Daughters of the Moon. This one was called Night Shade. Jean came in and said,"Hey Rogue! How are you today?"  
  
Rogue didn't bother looking up and coldly said, "Fahne"  
  
"So do you want to do something today?" Jean asked putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Wadda ya' want Jean?"She asked getting annoyed.  
  
"I just want to know what is bothering you." answered Jean.  
  
"That's none of ya' buisness." replied Rogue, her accent thicking the more she got angry.  
  
Now Jean was annoyed. She wasn't used to being talked like that and not like by everyone. "You know your not the only one with problems. Just because you can't touch doesn't mean you can be a bitch."  
  
Rogue was taken aback by this but quickly recovered. "Ya' one to talk. Ya' the one that acts lahke she owns the world just 'cause she fuckin perfect."  
  
Jean was furious."You know how I found out I was a mutant. I got scared when me and my friend were on the roof of my old school and my telekinesis pushed her of the ledge and she is now paralyzed." You could see it on her face that she was trying to bring up a painful memory. By now everyone was in the rec room but the two girls didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Lahke you cared." retorted Rogue "Am Ah supposed to feel pity for you?"  
  
Jean started crying and through her tear streamed face she said,"Oh right I forgot I was talking to a heartless bitch."  
  
"You wanna know problems? Well try waking up to Magneto's nightmare or Logan's. Waking up and not knowing who you are. Nightmare's of someone dropping you in a river or of being experimented on." Rogue said in her outburst. "You know what Ah'm done with the X-Men. Ah'm outa here."  
  
With that Rogue stormed out the room and out the door. The X-Men didn't know it just yet but they would soon realize that they would never see Rogue again for seven long years.  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
Thank You to all my reviewers!!   
  
I especially want to thank   
  
Lady Farevay-Thank You soooo much for reading my stories. And I'm very sorry I haven't updated in so long.  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess**


	3. Well, were have you been for the last 7 ...

**I revised this a little. In the old one it was after Apocalypse but in the new one it is after!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution blah blah blah...........................(If I did own you would see this on t.v. but I don't)  
  
Note: Tafes place before Appocalypse. The Brotherhood and Acolytes have joined the X-Men and Magneto is there too. It's mostly going to be based on Rouge because she is my favorite but I'll try to include others in here too. No one knows about mutants.  
  
Summary: After a battle that Rouge relizes that her powers aren't going to help against this new Enemy she starts training by herself and eventually leaves the institue. What happens when she comes back with someone else? How is Remy gonna take this? remy/rouge/warren  
  
**_'Thoughts'_  
  
**"Talking"  
  
_/Telepathy/_  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**Last Time**

With that Rogue stormed out the room and out the door. The X-Men didn't know it just yet but they would soon realize that they would never see Rogue again for seven long years.  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : **

**Chapter 3 Well, were have you been for the last 7 years?**  
  
After Rogue departure the X-Men had blamed it on Jean. Jean didn't know that they were in the room during the fight so had tried to convince them that Rogue ran away on her own but everyone knew she was lieing. Scott even broke up with Jean because him and Rogue had been very close.  
  
Kitty, Kurt, and Remy took it the hardest though. Kitty's best friend had left and she blamed it on Jean. Kitty had gone from her good nature valley girl to a cold depressed person. It was just recently that Kitty was pulled out of depression.  
  
Remy was worse then Kitty. After Rogue left Remy realized he loved her a was gone a whole week looking for her. He hasn't dated anyone since then. He even called her name out at night sometimes.  
  
Kurt was hit the hardest. Rogue was his sister and she had just left because of Jean. The X-Men had to hold him down because he had just about almost killed Jean. And the instructers were another story.  
  
Rogue had her specail connection with each of them. Everyone was surprized when Charles Xiaver found out about this he had gone bilistic. No one not even the other instructers had seen him so mad.  
  
----------7 years later--------  
  
Rogue was in the passenger seat of a black sports car convertible. It was all black with blue flames. In the diver seat was Warren Washington III. He had a red sweater on with kawki (I think that's how you spell it) pants. His wings were settled in back of him. Codename Angel. He turned and smiled at Rogue. He remembered when she first came to his doorstep. She was just an 18 year old girl back then but now she was a 25 year old women. _'She has grown into a beautiful young women._' He thought with a smile. _'Even in the face of danger she keeps herself calm and collected_.'  
  
"Hurry up. You know we don't have much time." Rogue said not even looking at him.  
  
"Okay." He replied as he speed up the car. They finally reached the mansion driveway. Angel parked the car in front of the steps and got out of the car. Rogue got out as well and stepped up to the door. She wore black leather pants and a black shirt that hugged every part of her upper body perfectly. She also had a black trench coat. Around her left leg there was a thing were you hold a knife and a knife.(lol)  
  
She rang the doorbell with Angel standing behind her, he looked like her body gaurd. A young boy no more than 13 answered the door.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Hi. We're here to see the Proffesor." Responded Rogue.  
  
"Okay one sec plaese." He said then ran off.  
  
When he came back Proffesor Xiaver was back with him in a hover chair. "Hi Proffesor ." Rogue said smiling.  
  
Xiaver looked at her for a moment then warmly smiled. Rogue had returned. "Hello Rogue. We have missed you." said the Proffesor.  
  
The young boy's eyes widend and then he screamed, "Your Rogue?! That's so cool. I talked to Rogue!" With that he rean off probably to tell everyone that he spoke to Rogue.  
  
She had become a legend amoung the younger students at the institute. The X- Men had all become instructers and often told stories about Rogue, except Jean. Jean had moved away from the institute after she had finished High School. No one really missed her.  
  
Rogue smiled a bit but them turned back to the Proffesor with a straight face. "That can wait a moment me and my friend Warren have matters to discuss with you. In private."  
  
"Of course come this way please." Charles said as he led them up to his office. He was over joyed to see his student again but that would have to wait because he could sense that something was wrong.  
  
When they got to his office Rogue went into explaining premonitions she had about Appocalypse. How Angel and her had done some resaerch on him. How he had been released and that they needed to stop him at any cost. Proffesor Xiaver was shocked to hear all this. He hadn't picked anything up on this activity and yet here he was being told that humanity was in danger. "Are you sure about this?" He asked serousily.  
  
"No offense Proffeser but I would't have come here if I was joking." replied Rogue sadly.  
  
"Okay I will have the X-Men rounded up in the Living Room." Xiaver replied."And Rogue I understand"  
  
She smiled as she walked out of the room and headed to the Living Room with Angel behind her.  
  
"Do you think getting them involved is a good idea?" murmered Angel.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked for their help if I didn't need it. You know I'm very powerful and I still can't beat Appocalypse alone." She answered back. They finally made it to the Living Room were everyone was all waiting anxiously. The rumer of Rogue being back had gone around the school quickly.  
  
Once she stepped into the room she was droened in big bear hugs. Evryone was ralking all at once and Rogue was getting a big head ache from it. She brought her hands up to her head and yelled "ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at her for a good moment now. The guys' jaws hit the floor hard. Rogue was beautiful. That was all that crossed their minds for a good minute or so. Kitty broke out of her trance first and said, "Well, were have you been for the last seven years?"  
  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Thank You SOOOOOOOOOOOO Much to all my reviewers. I updated. I decided I'm going to take turns updating my other story (Charmed Ah'm Sure) and this one. one day I'll update this one and the next day I'll update the other one.  
  
Thank You again  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess **


End file.
